leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tahm Kench/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne *Został zaprojektowany przez ZenonTheStoica. *Głosu w polskiej wersji językowej udzielił Piotr Bąk, który dubbinguje także , i . *Bohater był projektowany przez siedem miesięcy. *W czasie projektowania był nazywany jako: Fish Tank (gra słów, oznaczająca jednocześnie "akwarium" oraz "rybny obrońca"), Fez Tank (od osobliwego nakrycia głowy) oraz Two-coats (ze względu na ubiór złożony z dwóch zszytych płaszczy). **Pomysły na stworzenie nowego obrońcy w Lidze były dwa: straszny obrońca i wielka paszcza. Z czasem je połączono w postaci . ***Zamiast kapelusza posiadał początkowo na głowie światło (jak u ryb głębinowych), ale zostało to później zmienione. Z czasem do wabienia swoich ofiar zaczął używać charyzmatycznych mów, które miały maskować jego prawdziwe zamiary: pożarcie celu. ***Próbowano go również odziać w pancerz, ale nie pasowało to do złotoustego mówcy, który zdobywał zaufanie publiki poprzez opowiadane historie. *Jego umiejętność została stworzona dużo wcześniej dla , jednak postanowiono zostawić ją dla innego bohatera. *Jego postać bardzo przypomina Diabła Morskiego, rybę o wielkim brzuchu i wielkiej paszczy, głównego czarnego charaktera z książki Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza. **Diabeł Morski, tak samo jak , wabił (poprzez piękną mowę) swe ofiary do poszukiwania przygód, bogactwa i miłości, a w istocie ciągle ściągał na nie nieszczęścia. Wątpliwe jednak, aby był wzorowany na tej postaci *''Tahm'' z estońskiego oznacza czarne i brudne. Wymowa jego imienia oznacza po hebrajsku smaczny (טָעַם). Natomiast kench to pojemnik, w którym są solone ryby i zwierzęce skóry. *Jego wygląd, jak prawdopodobnie również sam gatunek, bazuje na sumie. **Ma również wiele nawiązań do ryb wabiących swoje ofiary światłem, na przykład żabnicy. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem walczącym w zwarciu, którego zasięg ataku wynosi 200. ** To daje mu największy zasięg podstawowego ataku wśród wszystkich postaci walczących w zwarciu. *Posiada taki sam akcent, jak inny mieszkaniec Bilgewater – . *Jest jednym z nielicznych bohaterów, którzy mogą użyć na sobie efektów Kontroli Tłumu – poprzez umiejętność przypisaną domyślnie pod , po użyciu na przeciwniku. Oprócz niego, do takich postaci należą m.in. , czy . *Początkowo nie miał zdolności pożerania sojuszników, ale po sprawdzeniu tego w praktyce, było to na tyle interesujące, że został określony jako " – transporter opancerzony". *Początkowo jego superumiejętność ( ) miała zabierać CAŁĄ drużynę wraz z nim (tak samo jak teraz zabiera jednego sojusznika). **Zostało to jednak zmienione przez kłopoty z grupowaniem (zebranie całej drużyny zajmowało by za dużo czasu, a pojawiając się w jednym miejscu stanowiła by zbyt łatwy cel dla wrogów). *Szare zdrowie (umiejętność domyślnie podpisana pod ) jest pomysłem zaczerpniętym z bijatyk. * jest drugim z trzech wydanych w 2015 roku bohaterów, którzy pojawiają się w legendach i baśniach Runeterry. Wewnątrz Riotu rok ten nazwano "Year of the myth", co można tłumaczyć jako Rok Mitu bądź Baśni. Pozostali dwoje to i . **Wszystkie z tych postaci mają także możliwości wsparcia wroga lub czynienia szkody sojusznikom. *Jego umiejętność W, , ma w polskiej wersji językowej identyczną nazwę co . **Jest to pierwszy i jedyny taki przypadek w grze. *Posiada długo nieodkrytą interakcję z - kiedy zatańczy obok niego, stworzenie się do niego przyłączy w tańcu. **Dawniej do uaktywnienia tej animacji konieczny był w drużynie jeszcze jakiś inny bohater z Bilgewater. Historia *Jest specyficznym demonem, który reprezentuje ludzkie słabości. **Nie ma określonego imienia przyjętego w Runeterze tak samo jak , tylko ma naturę dżentelmena. **Obecny nick jest tożsamością karciarza z Bilgewater być może z filmu promocyjnego Rzeczny Król. **Bohater przyjmuje wygląd, charakter i maniery z kultury na kulturę, z człowieka na człowieka, a na stan dzisiejszy ma akcent z Bilgewater. *Głównym tłem filmu promocyjnego Rzeczny Król jest Bilgewater, możliwe, że jest to miasto Gray Harbor. ** Owe miasto zostało zniszczone przez widma pod dowództwem w czasie Harrowing. Oznacza to, że pojawił się w owym miejscu przed tym wydarzeniem lub że taki typ architektury jest popularny w Bilgewater. * Młodzieniec mógł być nawiązaniem do a małżonka do , ale plotkę zdementowano. ** Jednakże po ujawnieniu filmu, oficjalna strona została lekko przerobiona – większość kart jest wyblakła, a ta, którą trzyma w dłoni, została zaktualizowana i posiada napis o aktualnie nieznanym znaczeniu. *Na zwiastunie można zobaczyć . *Gdy tańczy, wtedy wydaje dźwięki z języka, które są fragmentem muzyki z filmu Rzeczny Król. *Podobnie jak , nie pochodzi z tego świata ani nie posiada prawdziwego fizycznego ciała. Jego forma jest iluzoryczna, a on sam utkany jest z czystej magii. Cytaty *Ma największą ilość prowokacji w grze. **Jest też pierwszą postacią, która posiada prowokacje skierowane do sojuszników. *Prowokacja wobec : "Twoje imperium?! Patrzę na twoje dzieło i... Rozpaczam." jest nawiązaniem do sonetu Ozymandias napisanego przez Percy'ego Bysshe Shelley'ego. Sonet opowiada historię o dawno zapomnianym imperium króla Ozymadiasa, które obecnie leży w ruinach, pochłonięte przez piasek i stulecia – co zupełnie odpowiada losom imperium . * Jego prowokacja wobec wrogiej – "Dziewczyno! Jesteś równie ponętna co tort na deszczu." jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Macarthur Park Jimmy'ego Weba, która zawiera wers: "Ktoś zostawił ciasto na deszczu". * wie o związku i i oferuje im drogę do ponownego spotkania się. *Bohater w cytatach wypowiada bardzo specyficzne wyrazy i ma dość dużą wiedzę o świecie i bohaterach. **Prowokacja do : "Bracie, jesteś tak cywilizowany jak krematorium sprzedające pieczeń z rożna!" odnosi się do urządzenia, w którym wykonuje się kremację zwłok. **Kwestia dla : "Jesteś wstrzemięźliwa niczym opłacona kurtyzana." to określenie na kobietę lekkich obyczajów (prostytutkę). **Cytat dla : "Jesteś subtelny niczym złote suspensorium." jest określeniem na męską podpaskę. **Prowokacja dla : "Twoje dobre pomysły są jak zalotne spojrzenie bazyliszka." jest nawiązaniem do mitycznego stworzenia o tej samej nazwie. **Kwestia dla : "Przypływ wołał na ciebie sashimi." jest nawiązaniem do japońskiego sposobu serwowania surowego mięsa. **Wyrażenie o : "Jesteś szybki niczym żółw w melasie." – nawiązuje do produktu ubocznego podczas produkcji cukru spożywczego. **Cytat: "Odrobina sedacji na kłopotliwych sąsiadów." nawiązuje do sposobu obniżenia aktywności ośrodkowego układu nerwowego. *Cytat po zakupie : "Jest coś niezwykłego w trzymaniu bijącego serca w rękach" być może nawiązuje do sceny w filmie "Piraci z Karaibów: Na Krańcu Świata", gdzie Jack Sparrow trzymając "bijące" serce Davy Jonesa i złamany miecz, powiedział (w jednej z polskich wersji językowych): "To lepsze niż trunek trzymać w ręku życie (serce) i śmierć (miecz)". *Jego śmiech " " brzmi bardzo podobnie do śmiechu Oggy'ego z jednej ze scen odcinka "Globulopolis". *Tekst "(...) ''muszę spocząć i napić się mięty." może być nawiązaniem do obrzędu starożytnych Greków, którzy pili napar z mięty przy czczeniu i wspominaniu zmarłych (np. przy pogrzebach). Skórki * **W trakcie animacji żartu, wypluwa hełm łudząco przypominający ten należący do Helmet Bro. ***Dodatkowo wypluwa także: , oraz ości ryby. **Na swoim podstawowym obrazku wykonuje gest w kierunku nieznajomej osoby, którym zaprasza ją do łodzi. Drugą dłonią pokazuje powszechny symbol, który oznacza konieczność zapłaty. Może być to odniesienie do jego filmu promocyjnego Rzeczny Król, w którym obiecał młodemu szulerowi przewóz w zamian za zapłatę, jednak nie użył do tego łodzi, a własnego brzucha. Jego podstawowy art ma symboliczne znaczenie. * **Na portrecie widać na stole oraz Poro w klatce, sięgającego po klucz w celu uwolnienia się. **Jego wygląd przypomina karpia koi i dzieli podobny wygląd z . **Bohater wypluwa w czasie animacji żartu croissanta, dwa rodzaje sushi i hamburgera. **Jego wygląd może przypominać Quina Quen z Final Fantasy IX, Jiro Ono z filmu Jiro Dreams of Sushi czy Adjudicatora z Demon's Souls. **Dzieli temat z , , i . * **Został wydany z okazji Prima Aprilis i jest hołdem dla . **Dzieli temat z i . Relacje *Obecnie demon przyjął imię Tahm Kencha – karciarza z Bilgewater. * ma dużą wiedzę o różnych bohaterach oraz o ich problemach i sposobach myślenia. Nie można jednak ufać mu we wszytko, ponieważ lubi się chełpić. **Wszystkie yordle widziały bohatera w różnych okresach czasu. Filmy left left left cs:Tahm Kench/Galerie de:Tahm Kench/Skins & Trivia en:Tahm Kench/Skins es:Tahm Kench/SkinsTrivia fr:Tahm Kench/SkinsFaitsDivers Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów